wamifandomcom-20200213-history
In Spiritus
Wisdom is a virtue that not everyone has. < Back to Challenges In Spiritus 1 If you want to reach a state of ultimate spiritus you must reach 200k next life's spirit cap in this challenge. Unlock requirement: Next life Spirit Cap 200k Goal: Reach 200k Spirit Cap in next life Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 750 : - Mana Cap: 25M : - EXP: 13M : - Souls: 8,013 : - Spirit refill speed dungeon Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 6400 / Base mana power 1800 - Spirit Refill gear (ideally including the T1 helm and armor) - A spirit refill slime + A Mana refill Slime (helps significantly) - Conjuring Dungeon Floor 5 (To reduce the cost of conjuring spells) 'Tips and Walkthrough' Your Spirit refill halves every time you reincarnate, so you want to avoid doing that too much. If you don't mind lower gold income and waiting a bit longer, this is a good time to get some gathering and crafting done. Focus on building Mana Cap to 1.400E+07(14 000 000) . So as always full mana refill(demons + minion gear + Mana refill Slime) . You'll want to reincarnate at least twice to build this cap.A Mana Refill Slime would be very helpful . Push stage to get some gold and put them in house(lvl 20) and cottage(lvl 8 or 10) to reduce the Refill Time . Reincarnate when you got a decent mana cap(at least half of the required goal: 7m or 5m) then do the same for the next mana cap build . Once it's done,Max conjure left and right side(The most important spells being Happis at lvl 7 which increase Spirit refill(demons reproduction) by 21 and Bibbidi level 12 which reduce Spirit Refill Timer . Wizzy lvl 1 to increase Happis/Bibbidi bonuses). Whenever you spend gold into Quarters in town,put demons into the demons reproduction to increase spirit refill(Pens reduce the refill time). Remember to buy 5-8 sanctuary in town to reduce the cost of conjuring and have at least Conjuring Dungeon floor 5 to reduce the cost of the conjuring spells . Switch minion gears to spirit refill and get a Spirit refill Slime and then just wait until challenge is done . Spend your gold into Quarters and Pens and just focus them untill challenge is done . Put your demons into gathering and activate the auto spirit in your settings . With 14m mana cap it will take 2 days to finish this challenge.Remember to spend the 14m mana into Plaza (Hell well 2 / Aqueduct 1) before the challenge finish In Spiritus 2 If you want to reach a state of ultimate spiritus you must reach 750k next life's spirit cap in this challenge. Unlock requirement: Complete In Spiritus 1 Goal: Reach 750k Spirit Cap in next life Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1500 : - Mana Cap: 50M : - EXP: 30M : - Souls: 16,440 : - Removes Spirit Refill halving on reincarnation. Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 8000 / Base mana power 2400 - Reach level stage 180 to unlock fishing and the second world boss if you didn't already - Do it soon after IS1. It takes time (about a week) but it's arguably the most important challenge in the game - Mana Refill + Spirit Refill Slimes - Conjuring Dungeon Floor 5 (To reduce the cost of conjuring spells) 'Tips and Walkthrough' Same as In Spiritus 1, but nearly quadruple the fun! Take advantage of being in a long challenge to focus on the Plaza without hurting your regular mana cap. Take a day to build up your mana cap as high as possible, then in your final reincarnation of the challenge, put all demons into gathering and spend your mana cap freely. Build 50m mana cap(around 16-24 hours) and equip your Z7 / World boss 2 minion gears . Upgrade quarters and pens to level 10-11 and remember to put demons into demons reproduction(Demons tab at the bottom) to increase spirit refill .Do the same as IS1 but this time you'll need Conjuring dungeon floor 5. It will take 5 days 19 hours to finish this challenge . Remember to spend the 50m mana to upgrade your plaza buildings(Hell well 10 / Aqueduct 3-5) before you end the challenge. You'll generate a nice amount of logs to upgrade Plaza builds and unlock Battlefield and beat waves to earn your early Demonic Essence(at 100 DE,buy Spell Efficiency in the Demonic Essence Shop). Category:Challenges